


斯巴达

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 日常文，写一写做爸爸的斯巴达和崽子的温馨日常。有斯巴达如何击败魔帝的故事，主要是只剩一个头的斯巴达爱上伊娃的故事（这里很虐，甚至有点鬼畜），结尾虐，有私设。





	斯巴达

晨光从淡蓝碎花窗帘洒入，宽敞的宅子里飘进了院里的花香。在人间生活了2000年的高等恶魔斯巴达在这里拥有了一个家，而他现在正在和家人共进早餐，他向后挽起的纯白短发被一缕阳光镀上了金黄，温柔的面庞看向窗台上摆放的一盆淡蓝雏菊，思绪飘向了远方。  
在名为灵魂的种子将他彻底改变之后，斯巴达才感觉自己真正地活过。情感的花朵将他空洞的躯壳点缀成天堂，还结出了爱的果实，他爱这个世界，他的家人，爱他的朋友，爱这清晨的阳光。

“啪” “嗷嗷啊啊啊！好痛！爸爸看，维吉尔用叉子插我！”斯巴达的思绪被两个儿子打断了，他那宽大的手掌稳稳打在维吉尔小小的后脑勺上，这一掌打的不轻。将大儿子和自己相似的发型打的凌乱。维吉尔喜欢模仿爸爸，包括他的发型。“告诉你几次了不许欺负弟弟！别以为妈妈不在，你们就可以无法无天了。”迅速对自己发型尝试补救的维吉尔回头无辜地看着爸爸，指着但丁“他手从下面伸过来捏我小鸡鸡！”斯巴达听到这个缘由突然有些恍惚，这两个崽子能消停至少两分钟吗？

斯巴达的二儿子但丁脸更圆，就像撒着糖霜的布丁，眼睛比双胞胎哥哥还要大，但斯巴达知道，这小子的调皮程度简直称得上地狱魔王了。手背上插着一把叉子，看起来很严重，但丁却沉浸在哥哥被揍的喜悦之中，几乎忘了疼，歪着脑袋：“维吉尔不给我看他的小鸡鸡，我还以为他没有呢。”

斯巴达快速按住了气的瞪眼打算冲向但丁的维吉尔。“维吉尔！坐好！”不用转身也知道身后的但丁手舞足蹈地做着鬼脸。“但丁！你也是！好好吃着饭，为什么非要去捏你哥的小鸡鸡！”但丁委屈地抱着自己受伤的手，好像个垂下耳朵的白色小奶猫，用无辜的水汪汪的大眼睛轻松击败了强大的斯巴达。魔剑士感觉自己每一寸肌肉都柔软了下来，他想要继续教训这两个毛孩，可是完全气不起来，他们太可爱了。教育儿子的任务，再次失败，斯巴达温柔地说到 “维吉尔，去向但丁道歉，然后帮他把叉子轻轻拔出来。”

维吉尔不满意地说到“为什么你不打他啊？”斯巴达叹了口气“因为你是哥哥啊，哥哥要让着弟弟”斯巴达用食指戳了戳维吉尔气鼓鼓的脸蛋。斯巴达这时想到了纯种的恶魔是怎么生养孩子的，恶魔不会对孩子有爱与依恋，它们还是蛋的时候就被抛弃了。少有恶魔会花时间守着直到破壳，那也只是为了确保血统的延续。刚出生的幼崽要做两件事，战斗和逃命，弱小的新生儿可能会被其他恶魔吃了，他们要够狡猾够残暴才能活下来。如果一个蛋里孵化出两只，那简直是灾难，它们出生的第一件事就是杀死孪生兄弟。

维吉尔喜欢模仿大人的样子，他起身优雅地站立在但丁旁边，轻轻举了个躬，理了理领子，虽然他穿的是圆领睡衣，不过像个绅士一样理领子的动作是完全不含糊“但丁，对不起，请让我帮你拔出来吧。”说着左手背过去，做了个邀舞的动作，但丁伸出了插着叉子的手“嗯...没关系，维吉尔，我其实也.....。” 斯巴达直觉告诉他，大儿子这么快对弟弟说对不起肯定有诈，不过已经来不及了。但丁的尖叫几乎将他敏感的听力超载数十倍，原来维吉尔在拔出来的时候拧了一下。

“活该活该，笨蛋但丁。”维吉尔露出他孩童的一面，说完撒腿就往楼上跑。“这小子！给我回来！”斯巴达决定要弹他脑门十下作为惩罚。然后被但丁拉住了袖子。“呜啊啊啊！爸爸！哥哥又欺负我！好疼啊！维吉尔是大坏蛋！爸爸你快去揍他！我好痛我就要死了，呜啊啊啊啊！”斯巴达感觉自己的听觉神经要炸了。

伊娃出差的第一天，想她，斯巴达在但丁雷霆般的哭声中无奈地想。伊娃是一位知名植物学家，她被邀请到一个大学做讲座了，来回需要4天。离伊娃回来还有3天，可恶，本来是2v2的战斗，他一个人应付不了啊。

斯巴达不用睡觉，他晚上喜欢整夜看着睡着的伊娃或者来到儿子们的房间看着他们，然后轻手轻脚地帮他们整理房间里散乱的物件。斯巴达给人的第一印象是“笨手笨脚”。他动作略显笨拙是因为他要时刻保持着小心翼翼。

斯巴达作为高等恶魔中的力量类型，力气大的可怕，撕碎其他恶魔坚硬的甲壳就像破坏一个薄纸盒那么轻松。人类使用的脆弱的物品随时都会被他不小心捏个粉碎，人类也是，所以他在人类旁边更是小心谨慎。现在整理各式各样的摆件和玩具时也是微微手抖，他可不希望把儿子们的东西不小心捏成“抽象浓缩版”。

有件事让斯巴达感到挫败就是自己的基因居然没有伊娃那边强大，他还以为伊娃会生个蛋出来，然后孵出个长着小翅膀的恶魔，没想到儿子长得和人类一模一样，可爱到他觉得自己需要磕一颗金魂防止自己被可爱死。这绝对是好事，他不用教这两个崽子复杂的变形术了。不过儿子们的好斗是随了他了，每当练习剑术的时间到了，两个小不点就会提前拿着爸爸送给自己的武器，在地下室等斯巴达。

他们之所以在地下室，就是为了不吓到别人，尤其是伊娃，给儿子们真家伙她一直都持反对态度。而且’断手断脚都是小事’这种理由说出来给老婆听就是注定要跪搓衣板的。

沉重的叛逆被但丁轻松地举起来，扛在小小的肩膀上，稳住了差点因重心改变而摔倒的架势，另一边维吉尔像模像样的将极难使用的闫魔刀出鞘，在空中划出几道优美的弧线，自信地指向但丁的方向。

小家伙们进步的很快，不过斯巴达打算给他们点压力。“练习不能放松，不要以为自己很厉害，我像你们这么大的时候都能魔力化成的剑来攻击目标了。”

但丁眼中闪烁着惊讶与期待。维吉尔问道：“我们为什么要学剑术？你不是说大魔王已经被你干掉了吗？”

斯巴达皱了皱眉，蒙德斯，那个企图占领人类世界的魔帝被他用叛逆剑贯穿，掉入了无尽的虚空。不过他不能确定黑暗王子已经殒命。因为恶魔是被死神唾弃的种族，尤其是具有智慧与力量的高等恶魔。就算是拖着残破的躯壳，失去手脚，失去力量，匍匐在淤泥中千万遍恳求死神赐予自己名为死亡的归宿，也无法如愿。

斯巴达不想把自己的焦虑与梦魇分享给儿子们“因为你们要保护彼此，保护人类，以后也许还有比蒙德斯更危险的敌人找上门来。”

但丁：“像爸爸那样强就可以了吧，保护全世界的人都能做到！”  
斯巴达开心地扬了扬头，能被儿子们认可和崇拜，让这个恶魔悄悄乐开了花。  
维吉尔：“爸爸是英雄，但是现在大家都不知道爸爸拯救过这个世界，这不公平。”  
斯巴达蹲下摸了摸维吉尔的脑袋，另一只手轻轻抚摸闫魔刀的锋利的刀锋，优雅的恶魔兵器感受到了主人的抚摸，散发出淡蓝的光芒，唱歌一般用自己的魔力应和着：“保护别人不一定非要让大家知道的，我希望你们能像我一样保护这个世界”

“可是有爸爸就够了呀。”维吉尔看着爸爸天蓝色剔透的眼睛。

斯巴达笑了，可是孩子们看不出那是苦涩的笑容。作为父亲，斯巴达永远不会告诉儿子们，作为丈夫，他也只会在最后告诉伊娃——他的时日不多了。

魔剑士记得和魔帝的那一场大战，他守在贯通魔界与人界的时空大门前，面前是遮天蔽日宛如奔流的恶魔大军，背后是他要保护的一切。他使用了人类的形象，这样在人界作战会更节约魔力，因为他知道这将是场苦战。

斯巴达的劣势显现出来了，他能造成大范围伤害的招式很有限，他能做的就是守在在这入口，将胆敢踏入的恶魔一个接一个砍翻。狡猾的蒙德斯，在他筋疲力竭时才现身，与他的将领们一起攻击斯巴达。

每个恶魔都有自己的特性，斯巴达不敏捷，不精通恶咒或魔法，不会狡猾的幻术。但这个纯黑色的恶魔有着自己的优势，他够坚韧够强壮。各种伤痕叠加在他的周身，看似要压垮他，却又逐渐愈合让他挺了过来。站起，倒下，再次站起，梦魇一般恐怖的毅力让整个恶魔大军战栗。

他不知道自己是怎么做到的，论战斗力他与蒙德斯持平，但是加上其他将领他更本没有获胜的希望。他记得在他坚持不下去的时候，只要想想那些他想保护的人和事物，就会再次撑着叛逆站起来。

大战持续了7天，方圆几里都化为焦土，伤痕累累的魔剑士面前是向自己冲来的魔帝和他还活着的几个将领们。

“陨灭吧你这个叛徒！”魔帝冲向斯巴达，挥舞着天使般的巨翼也改变不了身为恶魔的事实。

斯巴达纵然强壮，连续7天的鏖战让他的魔力所剩无几，伤口愈合的速度也慢了下来，他面临着两个选择。逃跑，等到力量恢复再战，或者殊死一搏。如果选择前者，意味着人界将会被一定程度上践踏毁坏，生灵涂炭。后者他可能会失败，会落到魔帝手中，受到最残忍的折磨直到时间尽头。

他做出了决定，高举大剑。做好了最坏的准备，斯巴达在心里默念一遍自己在人界的伙伴们的名字，是他们给了自己灵魂，让他学会了爱与被爱，他感谢他们。如果失败，人界毁灭，他也会靠这些美好的回忆度过永世的折磨。

斯巴达将本该修复伤口的最后的魔力都通通调用到了剑刃之上，叛逆顿时闪着红黑色的纠缠着的不祥之光，巨大光柱劈向蒙德斯和他的将领们，源源不断的能量将他们冲回了传送门内。本来就不稳定的时空之门混入巨大能量后开始崩坏，将蒙德斯和他的将领们搅入无垠的虚空。

一声巨响后整个世界都安静了下来，阴沉的天开始落下雨点。各种伤口因为没了魔力而无力地敞开，斯巴达虚弱地喘气，跪倒下来。斯巴达在这场战斗中除了直击躯体的物理伤害，还受到了各种诅咒，瘟疫，法术的攻击，这些攻击放在平时能被他强大的魔力暂时压制，然后慢慢化解。但是在失去魔力后，这些伤害像脱笼的兽群，撕咬着承受者。

“不....”斯巴达的躯体开始崩坏，手指像烤焦的松饼干裂剥落，接着是整个手臂。下身，躯体，内脏。原本钻石般坚韧的躯体变成了酥脆的烟蒂，碎裂，然后化为风中的尘土。

讽刺的是，现在雨水成了魔剑士最大的敌人，破碎的躯体被雨滴凿烂混入泥土。

斯巴达闭上眼睛放松下来，像是一位在火车上睡着的旅人，前往未知的目的地，微笑而且满怀期待。

这时，糟糕的事情发生了，感觉到了死灰复燃的一丝魔力。“不....不！不！”他发现自己喊不出来，瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，命运给他开了个天大的玩笑，他在只剩一颗脑袋的时候，死亡丢下了他。这一丝魔力丝毫也没有变多的迹象，所以只够他保持只有一颗脑袋的状态。

之后的事他记不清了，涓流将他冲到了岩石深深的缝隙中，节肢动物吃掉了柔软的部分，又有呱呱叫的蟾蜍吃掉了那些虫子。天气干燥的季节他新长出眼睛就能免除虫子的惠顾。他盯着石缝里的那一线天空，陷入过绝望，疯狂，又重回平静，然后再次开始绝望，陷入一个又一个轮回。

他祈求过死亡之神亿万次。“死亡之神啊，我虽然是恶魔但也是人类的朋友，请不要这么坚决，你带走人类的时候请捎上我吧。”死亡之神从不理会这个恶魔的祈求。神从来就是讨厌恶魔的，恶魔是他们潜在的篡位者，而人类是他们乖巧的羔羊。神赐予人类爱，希望，美，音乐，家庭，友情，眼泪，同情还有死亡....却只给恶魔扔了一块名为力量的肉，趁着它们抢的头破血流时匆匆离开。

死神没有来，天使却来了，这个天使就是他的伊娃。烦人的雨季，就算是如此干燥的地带，潮湿也能滋生各种虫子。“咔咔咔”斯巴达紧闭着眼睛尝试用牙齿撞击的声音吓退朝他爬来的一只小蚂蚁。虽然他对于被虫子啃干净已经不在乎了，不过多看两天天空也是这悲惨状态下的唯一慰藉。

“什么声音？”一个女孩子的声音出现在不远处。斯巴达惊讶的长大了嘴。他已经被孤独绝望折磨太久了，就连数着天空的变化已经忘了数到几了。手电筒的光在他周围闪烁，他惊慌失措，不知道自己在怕什么。在时间的磨损中，他失去了所有希望，他也变得迟钝，愚笨，无法正常的思考，他只当自己是一块会回忆的石头，早已经不抱死或者生的奢望了。

女孩的尖叫声就像刺穿了他的耳膜一样，啊，这比甲虫咬的还痛。随着女孩摔倒的声音手电筒掉了进来，刚好掉到他的旁边，光线直射着他的侧脸让他不舒服地闭紧了眼睛，随之掉下来的还有一个车钥匙。

传来小女孩被吓得颤抖的哭腔，似乎在絮絮叨叨什么。仔细听起来像是“对不起，幽灵先生，我不是故意要打扰你的，我的车钥匙掉下去了，能帮我送上来吗。”

斯巴达脑海中是混乱的，头晕目眩，好像千万个石缝中变换的天空重新演绎了一遍。

过了好一会。女孩子又开口了，似乎已经哭完了“对不起，幽灵先生，我不该麻烦您的...我自己下来拿。”，女孩从岩石缝隙露了个脑袋，因为被光照着所以斯巴达没能看清楚细节，那是个17岁左右的扎着双马尾的女孩。被光照的难受的斯巴达烦躁地咧了咧嘴，女孩立刻把头缩了回去，揉了揉眼睛又看了一眼，又缩了回去。过了好久，她似乎不敢下来“幽灵先生，怎么称呼你..头...头之幽灵先生？我要下来了...我本是来采集植物样本的，现在离实验基地太远了，我必须要开车才能回去，不然就不会麻烦您了，请千万不要诅咒我......或者咬我。”斯巴达微微张了张嘴，吓得女孩又向后摔了一跤。

斯巴达早就放弃了，他的脑海是混乱的，像是没有逻辑的梦境，他想让女孩杀死他，结束他的痛苦。杀死他需要高质量的圣水，他无法表达，虫子啃食过他的大脑，他记不清人类的语言了，所以不知道如何用唇语表达出自己的企望。复原他更不可能了，那需要一颗连魔帝本人都难搞到手的金魂石。

女孩下来了，长的温柔可爱，穿一身利落的野外工作套装，但是动作利落的像个小子，吊下一根绳子就三下五除二手脚并用翻了下来，惊走了蛰伏在岩石深处的小虫子。她拣起自己的东西，却盯着这个会动的头发呆。

斯巴达感觉到头痛，他看向女孩，微微张开了嘴，他不知道“我想死”怎么说，他已经失去了语言表达能力。于是他绝望地闭眼，咬了咬嘴唇。他后悔了，不该给自己希望的，希望是最恶毒的诅咒，将他的心捧上云霄然后突然放手，令自己在绝望的泥潭沉的更深。

女孩惊讶的看着自己，许久，然后缓缓开口“不用担心，我一定会帮你的。”

斯巴达之后问过伊娃当时怎么知道自己想说什么，伊娃说因为你哭了，斯巴达笑着摇头，说恶魔没有眼泪。伊娃只是轻轻的回答道，但是恶魔会哭。

斯巴达非常佩服伊娃，她真的搞到了一颗金魂石，当然，只用一个字典，就和一颗忘了怎么说话的头沟通出解决方法也是令人敬佩的。伊娃知道了这个“脑袋”是个恶魔，不过她还是坚持要帮助他，恶魔与否不重要，他需要她的帮助，这个理由就够了。

她问过了所有她能问到的人，找遍所有有关恶魔的黑市，在互联网上高价求购这个神奇的金色石头。被骗过钱，也被冒牌货忽悠过。纵然受挫，她每次都告诉那个脑袋“我快成功了，神奇的脑袋先生！”伊娃讲那个神奇的脑袋放在电视机面前，这样他就不会无聊了，伊娃一开始怀疑他是否看得懂，有一次伊娃看到那个头被脱口秀节目逗得咧开嘴笑，就知道了自己的决定没错了。

伊娃在学校附近租的房子很小，她和斯巴达的头呆在一间小房间中，有时候伊娃会滔滔不绝给这个头讲学校里发生的趣事，抱怨老师总是让她清理仪器，因为她清理的最干净。

边说边将他洁白的头发梳到脑后。斯巴达现在都没弄明白伊娃是怎么忍受的了被诡异的脑袋看着还能入睡的，不过斯巴达喜欢看着这个女孩，她比银河和晴空好看一万倍，美的就像爱与希望本身。

最后一个神秘的老妪找到了她。“你为什么要那种东西，年轻的女孩？这东西对人类毫无用处，对恶魔来说才是无价珍宝。”女孩没有透漏太多，只是说他有个恶魔朋友。老妪笑了“和恶魔做朋友的不是笨蛋就是心胸开阔的好心人，我希望你是后者。我的祖先也有个恶魔好朋友，她是个小偷，她为了这个恶魔从另一个恶魔的口袋中偷到了这个好东西，却再也没机会交给那个恶魔。这也是我们家族的传家宝，现在是你的了，在晚上用恢复效果最佳，希望你的恶魔朋友早日康复。”老妪将一个黑色的袋子放在了伊娃手中，拒绝了伊娃的钱财，也拒绝伊娃要开车送她回家的好意，缓缓走向远处。

袋子中还有个布袋，看起来像是个几百年前的老古董，上面歪歪扭扭绣着几个字“生日快乐，斯巴达——凯瑟琳赠”

布袋中藏着一块小小的菱形金色石头，轻的像一片夜莺的羽毛，却无比坚硬，在阳光下散发出仿佛不属于这个世界的炫目光晕。

当天晚上，伊娃就和那个脑袋沟通确认好了这个物品的使用事项——没有任何注意事项，吃下去就行。但是作为科学研究从业者的伊娃是坚持要弄清楚使用剂量，方法，等细则。

金魂石在被吃下去的一刹那发挥了它的作用，金色的恶魔之力在夜晚关着灯的房间里闪烁，红黑相间的魔力编织成斯巴达战陨前的模样，将他复原：一个帅气的身着中世纪贵族服装的高大男人。魔力同时修复了他乱成一团的大脑“伊娃...”这是斯巴达重生后的第一句话，他激动的抱住了她，却听到“咔”一声还有伊娃的惊叫，原来他忘了自己的力量，不小心弄伤了她。“对不起，对不起...我...”斯巴达弯下腰焦虑地想要做点什么，看到救了自己的女孩受伤，简直快哭出来了，但是悬着的手指不敢触碰女孩。女孩笑了，看着刚才还只是一个头的高大男人“不用紧张，我没事，我能理解你的心情，看到你复原了我也是特别开心。”女孩抱住了他。斯巴达轻轻抚摸女孩披着的金发，“谢..谢谢。”他的话还说不利落，他想，大脑可能需要更多时间修复吧。但是他还是挣扎地认真地一字一句说出来他一直想说的话“伊娃，你...是...是..我的..天.使。”“哈哈哈，你是假的恶魔吧，怎么喜欢天使之类的。” 斯巴达认真地继续说道“喜....欢...。”

这就是斯巴达与伊娃相识的故事，一个打死也不能告诉儿子的浪漫（惊悚）故事。  
斯巴达结束了自己的回忆，将注意力放在教儿子们招式上，魔剑士握住维吉尔的手引导他用剑在空气中轻轻舞动，魔剑士用极度精湛的技巧将时空割裂，裂隙的另一端是他们的花园，阳光通过裂隙洒在没有任何灯光的地下室，将空间照的透亮，但丁和维吉尔惊讶的合不上嘴。

斯巴达微笑的表情黯然了下来，他可能没法看着儿子们长大了，崩坏的感觉越来越强烈，稍微使用魔力就会感觉到魔力不正常的扰动，就像临近破裂的肥皂泡，随时可能瓦解。

自从那次大战以后，他的力量损失了太多，金魂石也不能将他完全恢复，体内魔力架构逐渐崩坏的感觉越来越强烈，可能化为尘埃就是这两年的事了，他该怎么跟伊娃说呢？也许挑个日子，给他的天使准备一场烛光晚餐，轻松的说出来，性格开朗，神经大条的她会突然哭起来吗？他不希望她哭，他想陪着她。等她长出皱纹的时候，用变形术变成老爷爷，陪着她慢慢老去，最后的最后求死神也将他一起捎上，因为魔剑士会一直保护他的天使，即使在死者的世界也一样。

斯巴达看向裂隙中露出的湛蓝天空，心里默默祈祷，神啊，请接受一个恶魔的祈祷，我希望我的妻子伊娃，健康长寿。希望我的儿子们兄弟和睦，一切皆顺，不像我这样命运多舛。

神没有回应他。

若干年后。斯巴达赶回家中，眼前却是燃烧在火焰中的残垣断壁，他感觉到了儿子的气息，斯巴达救出了被烧伤了也不敢走出柜子的但丁，但丁见到爸爸抱着他泣不成声“爸爸....呜呜呜....爸爸....妈妈...她....哥哥....呜呜呜呜...”  
不好的感觉涌上魔剑士心头，他自己也因恐惧而颤抖，他怕家人遇到了不测，斯巴达强压着恐惧，他不能让儿子看出来。

温柔地抚摸着但丁粘着灰烬的小小的脑袋，斯巴达轻轻在儿子额头上落下一个吻“不要哭，深呼吸，没事的...不用害怕，爸爸在这里。”

斯巴达心里怕的发抖，可是他必须问出来，哪怕儿子的回答揭示的是地狱的入口。“但丁，妈妈和哥哥在哪里？”

但丁用脏手不停揉着眼睛想看又不敢看地望着庭院“妈妈，她....”

但丁记得爸爸的痛哭声，他是恶魔没法流出眼泪，只能用嚎叫来形容那种哭声，他颤抖着将散落一地的内脏小心地塞回伊娃洁白的躯体，血已经将她染成了一朵红白相间的大丽花。斯巴达抱着她，轻轻摇晃着，他嚎叫着，那可怕的疯狂的哀嚎但丁永远不会忘记。斯巴达平复下来后，默默轻语着“对不起，我的天使，我没能保护你，但我会帮你复仇的。”

斯巴达将伊娃放在种满白色满天星的长方花台上，背对着但丁，慢慢变成了一只黑色的恶魔，也就是他原本的形象，黑色的角像王冠一样将他加冕，黑色的披风撩起火星，四只巨大的翅膀，缓缓张开。

斯巴达回头看向自己的儿子，赤红的眼睛，凶恶的獠牙让但丁看不出父亲的神情，但是他的声音低沉却温柔“对不起，但丁，让你从此一个人...”

但丁想挽留，但是父亲早已飞向了杀害母亲的那帮恶魔逃离的方向，巨大的黑色恶魔消失在厚重的云层中。


End file.
